


Feeling

by ChirpB



Series: Say My Name [4]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, College, Crime Fighting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Established Relationship, Fight Scenes, Fighting, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Injury, Kissing, M/M, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad, Sad San, San-centric, Superheroes, Whump, mentioned PTSD, oc's are villains, slight depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChirpB/pseuds/ChirpB
Summary: “Crescent, you good?” San turned to acknowledge Wooyoung.“Just peachy, babe.”San watched as Wooyoung covered his arms completely in metal and rushed towards the villain named Klepto.They didn’t know why the villain they were fighting decided on that name. Then again, they didn’t know why any of the villains they fought chose the names they did.Except Apathy.‘But she can go die in a fire,’ San thought to himself as he regained his bearings.--------------San is a hero name Crescent.He really values how much he can cuddle with his boyfriend.(Please read the previous works in the series for context)
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Say My Name [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560964
Comments: 7
Kudos: 112





	Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Heheheh. I know I said weekend, but my parents forced me to watch Mission Impossible with them.
> 
> Anyways, I still can't write fight scenes for the life of me.
> 
> Hope y'all had happy holidays and hope you have a happy new year!!!
> 
> Enjoy!!!

The villains foot came in contact with San’s chest and sent him falling towards the ground. 

San pushed himself back up so he was standing and rolled his head and shoulders to loosen himself up a little more. 

“Crescent, you good?” San turned to acknowledge Wooyoung.

“Just peachy, babe.”

San watched as Wooyoung covered his arms completely in metal and rushed towards the villain named Klepto.

They didn’t know why the villain they were fighting decided on that name. Then again, they didn’t know why any of the villains they fought chose the names they did. 

Except Apathy. 

_ ‘But she can go die in a fire,’  _ San thought to himself as he regained his bearings.

He looked over to Hongjoong and Jongho who were fighting a villain that called himself Plague. He wore a black trench coat and only had his hands uncovered. His name seemed to fit as there was a plague doctor mask on his face. Other than that, they didn’t know why he called himself plague. The only other clue they had was when the fight first began and Plague decided to warn them by telling the heroes not to let them touch their skin.

San was plenty unsettled by that, so he listened and avoided touching Klepto at all costs.

Hongjoong and Jongho, or Charge and Titan, were holding out fairly well against Plague, but the two couldn’t really land a hit on him. 

Jongho was wearing his normal uniform: Black cargo pants with a black t-shirt tucked in. He had black tennis shoes on. He also wore the same vest everyone else in the group wore, but his was under his shirt, so he looked like a regular kid wearing all black with a black mask on.

Hongjoong was also in uniform: Black skinny jeans, a black belt, and a bright yellow shirt tucked into them. He also had the vest under his shirt, but the villains might not be able to tell. He wore black boots and had a bright yellow mask, one that matched his shirt, on his face. The finishing touch was an unbuttoned black trench coat that went to just below his knees and had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Hongjoong’s dark blue hair made the look come together.

Plague seemed to be good at defensive fighting and Jongho wasn’t really able to use his hand-to-hand combat against the man. The younger boy had to end up just throwing things at the villain while Hongjoong tried to zap him as much as he could.

Somehow, Plague just kept dodging.

San turned his attention back to the villain he and his boyfriend faced at that moment.

Wooyoung was throwing metal at the man. Considering they were in a more grassy area without much industrial materials, Wooyoung, AKA Brass, was doing a good job of finding things he could use to fight.

San watched as the materials Wooyoung used seemed to run out and he had to use the metal that covered his arms.

Klepto was pretty good at dodging all of Wooyoung’s attacks and even getting a couple punches in. 

Skin never touched skin, though, which San was grateful for. That was until Wooyoung’s arm metal ran out and San saw a punch from Klepto coming.

He quickly ran to push his boyfriend out of the way and knocked them both to the ground before Klepto could touch either of them. San immediately got up and used as much water as he could find from the grassy ground and the trees to capture Klepto in a bubble of water.

He hoped that the guy would just pass out and not be a threat anymore, but when was he ever that lucky?

San keeps trying to focus on the bubble and Wooyoung asks him if he’s alright.

“Crescent? Did he touch you?” San shook his head in reply, “Did he get you, Brass?”

Wooyoung also shook his head. Both of them let out a heavy sigh in relief.

San’s arms shook a bit from holding up the villain for so long. He saw Klepto giving him and creepy smirk that sent shivers down San’s spine.

San rolled his eyes, “Please just pass out already.” Wooyoung snickered at his comment and almost said something before they both heard a yell from their leader.

“Titan!” The two turned to look and saw the exact moment when Plague touched Jongho’s skin. It was a brief touch, but the boy immediately swayed on his feet.

Hongjoong ran forward while Plague was distracted by Jongho and zapped him. The villain fell to the ground and Hongjoong ran to Jongho right as he fell to his hands and knees.

San knew that Hongjoong had it covered and looked back to his problem right as Klepto seemed to pull out a gun in the water, the barrel sticking out of the bubble.

“Crescent!” Wooyoung warned San just in time.

Klepto pulled the trigger, but San’s bubble collapsed and he brought the water to shield him and Wooyoung from any bullets. The water wouldn’t completely stop them, but it would slow them down and make the trajectory wonky.

San only heard one shot ring out. 

Instead of another shot, San looked too late to see Klepto lunging forward. San tried to back away, but he barely felt Klepto’s hand brush against his uncovered arm. Before anything else could happen, Wooyoung had boxed the villain in with metal surrounding him on all sides.

San stumbled a little bit, but he reached up to touch the metal, thinking it would be cool under his touch. 

He didn’t feel the coldness. He didn’t feel warmth. He didn’t feel anything.

It was different from the emotional apathy he had felt a week prior. He could feel his feelings, but he couldn’t feel what he was touching. 

San stared at his hand in confusion.

He was shaken from his thoughts as an explosion rang out. The metal box was suddenly open and Klepto was gone. San swung his gaze over to Hongjoong and Jongho and saw that Plague was running away with his partner. 

“Remember, Charge! Havoc doesn’t easily forgive, and he certainly doesn’t forget!” Plague yelled as he ran away.

San stood up to go run after them, but he was stopped by something. He looked down to his chest to see Wooyoung’s arm there. He didn’t really feel it stopping his, he just felt that he couldn’t move forward.

The two looked up to see Hongjoong struggling to carry an almost unconscious Jongho over to them.

“Are you two alright?” their leader asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I almost ran out of metal, but we almost captured him.”

Hongjoong nodded at Wooyoung’s explanation and turned to San.

San didn’t really register that the others were looking at him. He was too busy staring at his hands with confusion. He touched his finger against the palm of his other hand and sucked in a breath.

He couldn’t feel what he touched.

“Crescent? What’s wrong?” Wooyoung asked, stepping closer to San. 

San looked up and made eye contact with his boyfriend. “I...I can’t feel anything. I…,” he trailed off, looking back and forth between Hongjoong, Wooyoung, and a barely conscious Jongho.

San clamped his mouth shut, snapping out of his panic when he saw the youngest’s state. “Okay, I don’t matter at this very moment. We need to get Titan some help for whatever happened.”

Hongjoong let out a sigh, “You do matter too, but you’re right. Titan’s skin is heating up a lot, we need to get him help immediately,” He turned to Wooyoung, “You make sure Crescent doesn’t die on the way back.”

Wooyoung nodded, a nervous look on his face. San looked back down at his hands. He wasn’t really sure how he should feel about not being able to feel things he touched. He loved cuddling and he knew he was a very clingy person. What happens if he can’t feel who he’s touching?

The thought made San let out a shuddering breath.

Wooyoung must have noticed because San saw the younger’s hand reach toward his hands.

San took his boyfriend’s hand. His frown deepened when he couldn’t feel Wooyoung’s usual warmth. He squeezed Wooyoung’s hand tighter, hoping to feel something, but he just couldn’t. 

His vision blurred from tears he didn’t realize were also falling down his cheeks.

He saw Wooyoung move to stand in front of him, bringing his hand up to San’s cheek. San assumed he was wiping the tears away, but he couldn’t feel the caring gesture which made him tear up more.

San closed his eyes. His arms suddenly became restricted and he opened his eyes to see Wooyoung hugging him. It wasn’t warm. Usually he could feel the warmth that he loved so much.

He didn’t realize how long they stayed like that until he was being dragged to a car and sat in the back seat next to Wooyoung, who was in the middle seat, with Jongho on the other side.

San snapped out of whatever stupor he was in then, still bugged by the fact that he couldn’t feel Wooyoung’s thigh pressing against his, but he dealt with it. He turned to Wooyoung, who he noticed was holding San’s hand and rubbing his thumb over the top of his hand.

“Woo, how’s Jongho?” San’s voice cracked when he asked.

Wooyoung looked up to meet his eyes, “He just seems like he has a fever. Symptoms sort of like the flu, from what Seonghwa can tell.”

It was at that moment that San realized Seonghwa was driving the car and Hongjoong was in the front seat. Hongjoong looked back at him and Seonghwa was looking back through the rear view mirror.

“How are  _ you  _ feeling, Sannie?” Hongjoong asked, his eyes full of concern.

San swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat. He decided to try and lighten the mood a little bit. “Physically, or emotionally?”

Wooyoung let out a breathy laugh beside him and he saw Hongjoong’s mouth perk up at the corners, a slight smile on his face.

“I’m asking for both. Mostly because we don’t know what those guys can really do if they touch you,” Hongjoong explained.

San thought for a second, “Well, physically I can’t feel anything, which isn’t normal, “He noticed Seonghwa tense up at the mention of that fact, “And emotionally, I’m drained because I’m a clingy person and since I can’t feel what I’m clinging to, it hurts my soul. You know?”

He tried to sound as nonchalant about it as he could, but it didn’t seem to come across that way. Wooyoung immediately leaned his head onto San’s shoulder to attempt comfort.

They all sat in silence for a couple seconds processing what they had just heard. Suddenly, Hongjoong sat up straighter and turned to the back seat. 

“I think I know what their powers might be.”

San and Wooyoung both made eye contact with him, Wooyoung let out a questioning “oh”.

Hongjoong nodded excitedly, “Yeah, so Plague can probably give people a sickness when he touches them. And maybe depending on how long he’s in contact with someone determines the sickness. He barely brushed against Jongho, so maybe Jongho only has a small flu, or something like that.”

San nodded, seeming to understand, “And Klepto?”

“His name is Klepto, and that’s probably short for Kleptomaniac, right? Apathy said that Havoc gave her the name to fit her power, so Klepto must steal something from someone when he touches them. He stole your sense of touch and feeling, so it might be something like that.”

San really admired Hongjoong for how smart he was. He was glad that he was their leader. Seonghwa would’ve been good too, but Hongjoong was just able to take control easily and Seonghwa made it clear that he would rather not be leader.

“That would make sense,” Seonghwa added.

“But, Argo’s didn’t really have anything to do with his power.” San turned to Wooyoung when he made that comment.

“Maybe he was already named Argo. Or he could just be very stubborn,” San replied.

Wooyoung made eye contact with San and smirked. “Well, villains are all pretty mentally unstable, so you’re probably not wrong,” He said, rolling his eyes.

San barely noticed, but when Wooyoung made that comment, both Hongjoong and Seonghwa seemed to tense up in the front. He decided not to bring it up.

They drove the rest of the way in slightly tense silence.

Wooyoung ended up falling asleep on San’s shoulder, and San would’ve cooed if he wasn’t feeling depressed. 

Once they got to the house, Hongjoong hopped out and immediately got Jongho out of the car. Seonghwa opened San’s door and gave him a sad smile.

“I’m going to take a look at Jongho, then I’m gonna take a look at you, okay?” San nodded in understanding.

Seonghwa looked at Wooyoung and smiled. “How about you wake him up and bring him inside while I check over Jongho and Hongjoong. Go sit on the couch,” The older instructed.

“Yeah...I’ll do that. Go help your boyfriend and your baby,” San joked, trying to lighten the heavy mood. It seemed to work a little bit because Seonghwa moved his hand to smack San’s shoulder. Although the gesture was playful, once Seonghwa figured out San couldn’t feel it, he took his hand away and gave the younger a sad smile that San returned.

Seonghwa left and San decided to poke Wooyoung’s cheek to wake him up. 

“Woo, Seonghwa-hyung wants us to sit on the couch so he can check up on us while Yunho is taking care of Jongho.”

Wooyoung opened his eyes and nodded sleepily.

San stepped out of the car and guided his boyfriend out of his seat. Wooyoung rubbed his sleepy eyes and yawned.

“Classes were rough today. Did I tell you what my economics professor wanted to do?” Wooyoung asked as the two walked into the house.

“No, you didn’t tell me, actually. I’m hurt. Usually you tell me everything pretty soon after it happened,” San replied with a smirk. He still wanted to act like everything was still normal to comfort his boyfriend, and mostly himself.

With the queue San gave him, Wooyoung launched into a story about how his professor decided to give them a project that was worth half of their grade that wasn’t originally on the syllabus. San listened with rapt attention, genuinely interested in his boyfriend and his story.

San unconsciously guided Wooyoung to the couch and the two immediately sat down and cuddled a little bit.

San didn’t feel the temperature change when they walked in the house, but apparently Wooyoung did. It was actually colder inside than it was outside. The A/C was still going even though it was fall. Seonghwa was just like that.

San could see that Wooyoung was shivering a bit and decided to wrap his arms around the younger. Wooyoung seemed to melt into the touch, but San didn’t feel any reciprocated warmth like he usually did.

The two just sat lying on the couch and cuddling for what seemed like hours. San almost fell asleep and he was pretty sure his boyfriend actually did with how Wooyoung’s breathing evened out.

After a couple more minutes, Seonghwa and Hongjoong walked in, the former holding a small box in his hand.

San didn’t want to wake Wooyoung up, so he used his eyes to plead with the two oldest to help him.

Hongjoong snickered and walked over to Wooyoung to wake him up. San realized that they were all still in their uniforms and Wooyoung should probably take his off first because it would be uncomfortable to sleep in.

Once Hongjoong touched Wooyoung’s shoulder to wake him up, Wooyoung’s eyes flew open and he noticeably flinched.

“Woah, woah, Woo, you good?” San asked, a little worried at the reaction Wooyoung just gave. It took him a second to remember that Wooyoung had been taken advantage of, and almost too far. A sudden knew rage was found with Apathy for scarring his boyfriend.

Wooyoung started to calm down and his breathing evened out. “Y-yeah, I’m good. Sorry about that,” He said a little awkwardly.

Wooyoung sat up to enable San to sit up as well. The two turned their attention to the older two.

“Don’t be sorry, it happens. Yunho still flinches too,” Hongjoong said with a sad smile. They seemed to be giving a lot of those lately.

_ ‘It’s been over a month, but Yunho is still scarred from when he was tortured?’  _ San asked himself. He felt really bad for the mentioned male and very sad for Wooyoung. His boyfriend was probably thinking about how long it would be before he could let people touch him without flinching or being worried at close contact.

“Anyways,” Seonghwa began, grabbing their attention back, “Hongjoong says you didn’t really get injured?” He asked Wooyoung.

Wooyoung nodded, “Yeah, only some minor bruising and cuts. The usual.”

Seonghwa nodded at the response and then nodded to Hongjoong for him to take wooyoung to bed.

“Wooyoung, I know you’re tired and sore from using your power a lot, let’s go get you ready for a nap, okay? You should feel better after that. And it’s Saturday tomorrow, so you get to sleep in!” Hongjoong said excitedly.

Wooyoung snickered at that and stood up, swaying from the movement. The two linked arms and walked towards the basement to take off their uniforms.

San watched his boyfriend go, and once he saw the top of Wooyoung’s head disappear, he turned his attention back to Seonghwa.

“What’s up?” He asked the older.

Seonghwa turned to him, sat on the couch next to him, and pulled up the box he was holding onto his lap.

The two moved to face each other and San gulped when he saw his hyung pull out a needle from the box.

“Don’t freak out. This is literally a sewing needle. I just need to test something, okay?”

“Oh, sure, I totally trust needles,” San joked.

“Not the time, you idiot,” Seonghwa replied with a smile.

“Okay, do your worst.”

Seonghwa motioned for San to play his arm flat on his leg with his palm up. San obeyed, albeit confused, and waited.

After a couple seconds and a sudden lunge from Seonghwa, San found that he had a needle sticking out of his palm.

The only reason he knew it was there was because he looked down to see what Seonghwa was doing and saw the metal object sticking out of the palm.

There wasn’t the expected accompanying pain that should’ve been there.

Nothing. 

Seonghwa slowly sat back up and looked at San. “You didn’t feel that. I know you didn’t. No flinching, no squeals, nothing. I think Hongjoong was right,” he said the last part while he pulled the needle out of San’s hand, with San still not flinching or anything.

“Oh. you’re right.”

The sadness was evident in the younger’s voice, but Seonghwa didn’t know how he was supposed to comfort the younger.

At that moment, Hongjoong came walking back into the room and crouched down on the floor in the middle of San and Seonghwa.

“Wooyoung’s showering right now. How’s it going?” He asked. Seonghwa explained what was happening. San noticed their leader’s eyebrows furrow in concentration.

“Let me try something, Hwa,” Hongjoong said to his boyfriend. Seonghwa nodded and Hongjoong reached towards San.

San flinched at the sudden movement, but stopped tensing up when he realized his hyung wasn’t going to do anything bad to him.

Hongjoong grabbed San’s hand, which San still wasn’t able to feel.

His hand suddenly jerked. San stared at it with wide eyes. He didn’t move it. Why’d it move?

“Wow, usually you screech at things like that,” Hongjoong said. San stared at him with a confused look, hoping the older would clue him in on what happened.”

“Ah, I just sent a small shock through your hand. Seeing if you’d feel something like that, you know?” Hongjoong finally explained. San nodded in understanding.

“So...we can’t really do anything about it?” San asked, eyes cast downward.

Hongjoong put a hand on San’s shoulder, the latter barely noticing. “Yeah, we’ll just have to wait it out. If it makes you feel any better, Jongho’s fever is starting to wear off,” Hongjoong pointed out.

San’s head shot up. “I forgot to see how he was doing! How is he?” San urged.

“Like I said, he’s fine. He really just got the flu suddenly from Plague; and that’s beginning to wear off. So if Klepto’s power is anything like Plague’s, then yours will wear off eventually too.”

San let out a breath he didn’t he didn’t know he was holding. “I won’t make you promise that in case you’re wrong, hyung,” San quipped. Hongjoong scoffed and Seonghwa snickered.

“When am I ever wrong?” Hongjoong asked.

“Well, that one time when you thought Wooyoung was moaning because he was in pain, but really he-” Hongjoong slapped his hand over San’s mouth and glared at him.

“We don’t speak of that.”

Seonghwa chuckled, “We love bringing that kind of stuff up, Joong. But I know he’s right about this. You’ll be okay. It may take a bit, but you’ll be fine,” he said to San.

San gave him a smile, acknowledging the elder’s testament.

After a couple seconds of comfortable silence, Hongjoong spoke up.

“I know it isn’t super late yet, but you need to rest after all of the stuff that’s happened today. And Wooyoung looked ready to pass out before he stepped into the shower; so it may be a good idea to check on him before you sleep.”

San chuckled, “Yeah, that’s probably a good idea. I’ll go do that. I really do need sleep.”

He stood up, leaving the two oldest to their own devices and walked to his room.

He opened the door and noticed that Wooyoung was already lying on San’s bed (well, it was really more like their shared bed with how often Wooyoung stayed over) Looking at his phone.

He noticed San enter and gave him a smile that San loved with all his heart. 

“Hey, Woo. How was your shower?”

Wooyoung set his phone down, “It was a very shower-y shower. The usual.”

San chuckled at his boyfriend silly comment.

San moved over to sit on the bed, but Wooyoung put a hand out before he could.

“You stink, go get out of your uniform and take a shower. Don’t take too long though. I wanna cuddle you.”

_ ‘I know you’d like that, but I can’t feel it at the moment,’  _ San thought to himself, still keeping a smile on his face.

“I mean, fine, I guess,” San said with a fake pout. Wooyoung giggled at that as San walked to the bathroom.

He turned the water on, letting it heat up like he usually did while he took his uniform off. He hung the pieces of the uniform on hoooks so it would air out a little bit. He would put them away in the morning or something.

San stepped into the shower, expecting warmth, but only having the slight pressure of the water telling him he was getting wet.

He hated it.

He quickly washed his hair and finished his shower, putting on pajamas.

He walked out of the bathroom and flopped down on the bed next to his boyfriend.

“Oh yeah, Hongjoong came in and told me that Jongho woke up a couple minutes ago and is just feeling sick. He’s fine,” Wooyoung told him.

San sighed, “That’s good to hear. I was worried for our baby for a while.”

“Well, we’re worried a lot about you, even if you aren’t unconscious. You know that, right?”

San nodded. “Yeah, It just doesn’t feel like I should be the most important at the moment. I mean, Yunho still has moments of PTSD, or something, doesn’t he?”

San saw the look of confusion on Wooyoung’s face. “Are you saying you don’t matter?”

“No, no, no. That’s not what I meant. I mean that Yunho’s mental stuff is a more pressing matter at the moment, is it not?”

Wooyoung shook his head, “Your’s is bad because you could get pretty hurt and not notice. Then it would be worse later on. Does that make sense?”

San knew he wasn’t going to win the argument, so he just wrapped his arms around Wooyoung’s middle and snuggled his face into Wooyoung’s neck. 

The younger usually slept on his back, but San noticed that he was sleeping on his side facing the older.

Wooyoung wrapped a leg around San’s legs and an arm around his middle.

San didn’t feel the usual warmth, but he still snuggled closer subconsciously, hoping to find warmth deeper in his boyfriends hold.

Nothing he could really feel changed as the two fell asleep; leaving San feeling empty as he slept.

\----------------------

San was alone in his room.

He and his boyfriend woke up pretty early and Wooyoung had gotten a message from Yeosang telling him that the dorm needed to be cleaned. After a lot of complaints from the younger, then a promise of food from Yeosang, he finally gave in and went to help and left San at the house for the Saturday.

San just sat on his bed for several hours looking at videos on his phone. He tried to see if he had feeling or not a couple times. He still didn’t.

Seonghwa came in to tell him that he and Hongjoong were going to go to an early movie for a date. San didn’t judge them for going in the middle of the day. Being a hero was hard. They didn’t get much free time to themselves, so they had to take what they could get. The older also said that Jongho was still recovering in the medical room and he or Yunho would be alerted if something happened.

Mingi was home, probably still asleep even though it was almost noon, but at least San wasn’t alone. That would be even more sad.

He finally decided to get up from his spot on the bed and put his uniform away from last night. He walked into the bathroom after pocketing his phone and took the uniform pieces off of the hooks.

He made his way down the hall. He peeked inside Mingi’s room and saw that the younger was lying down and scrolling through his phone.

“Good morning, Sleeping Beauty!” San yelled into the room, causing Mingi to jerk and fall off of his bed.

San burst out laughing.

“Why would you do that to my sensitive soul?!” Mingi shrieked from the floor, struggling to get untangled from his blankets. San laughed even more.

Mingi was finally able to get up from the floor and marched over to San, almost slipping on the hardwood with his fuzzy socks.

“Rude, hyung. Wasn’t Wooyoung with you? Where is he?”

San tried to catch his breath to answer. “He...Yeosang-hyung told him to go and help clean up their dorm,” San explained.

Mingi nodded in understanding.

“I was just on my way to put my uniform away. I was too lazy last night,” San told Mingi when he saw that the younger noticed the uniform in his hand.

“Ah, mood. Oh yeah, I vaguely remember Hongjoong coming in here and telling me something…” Mingi trailed off.

“Seonghwa came in and told me that they were going to a movie,” San explained.

“Ah, that’s it.”

“It’s been a while since I’ve seen a movie in the theater,” San said, leaning against the doorframe.

Mingi snapped and smiled. “We could go see a movie too!” He said excitedly. 

San thought for a moment. It would be fun to go to a movie, but some of them would need to be on call just in case there were any incidents. Not to mention that Jongho would be very confused and concerned if he woke up and no one was at the house to greet him and tell him he wasn’t dead.

San opened his mouth to voice his opinion, but was cut off by a beeping coming from his back pocket.

He reached to pull out his phone at the same time Mingi reached for his.

  
  


**‘ALERT’**

_ ATTACK NEAR SHOWFIELD PARK. _

_ SEVERAL WOUNDED. _

_ REPORTED 12:14 P.M. _

  
  


San’s eyes widened at the message. He looked up to meet an equally surprised gaze from Mingi.

“So much for a day off. Let’s go!”

\-----------------------

San was waiting for Mingi in the garage on his motorcycle. His black skinny jeans were tucked into his black boots and his dark gray, sleeveless undershirt was tucked into his pants. The black vest covered his chest and he had a sleeveless jacket that went down to his knees left unbuttoned. His black mask wasn’t on his face yet because they weren’t out in public yet, but it was resting under his chin.

The mask was usually uncomfortable to him, but he couldn’t feel it at the moment, so he didn’t have the problem he normally did.

The door to the house opened and Mingi quickly ran out with his usual uniform on. Black cargo pants that half the team wore. Black combat boots, very similar to San’s own. He had a black, sleeveless undershirt (also similar to San’s) with the black vest over it. Mingi didn’t have a jacket, but he did have his black fingerless gloves on.

“Hurry and get on!” San commanded, pulling his mask on. Mingi quickly hopped on the back of the motorcycle after shutting the door to the house and they sped off, closing the garage behind them.

It only took a couple minutes to get to the park where the supposed attack was. It was moments like these that San really wished he could just fly like his boyfriend or Yeosang.

San rode his motorcycle onto the grassy park and nodded for Mingi to jump off. Mingi got the message and launched off of the bike and began sprinting towards where people seemed to be running away from.

San quickly stopped the bike and parked it.

He sprinted the same direction Mingi went and readied himself for what was to come.

There were screams from citizens everywhere around him. A lot of the screams from terrified little kids. San began to worry about any children that got in the way of the threat’s destruction.

San looked ahead and saw a flaming head. Mingi just activated his powers, that meant the threat was there. San pushed forward and sucked some water from out of the grass and trees around him. He always felt bad about that, but he still hadn’t been able to attach a water pouch to his uniform yet.

The water wrapped around his arms and he made it over to where Mingi was throwing fire at...someone.

San’s eyes widened when he saw Klepto standing where Mingi was aiming.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” San grumbled to himself.

Klepto had his light brown hair pulled into a low ponytail and a small beard on his face. He wore brown pants with some dark sneakers on his feet. San could see his bulky jacket closed around him. The outfit was very different from the day before and San was curious if the guy actually had some sort out costume or not. He quickly pushed the thought away when Klepto pulled out some sort of gun and fired it into the air.

“Good. My little friend Crescent is here. Tell me, what did I steal yesterday?” San looked at Mingi and saw his confusion. The younger never heard about what happened.

“Nothing too important,” San lied, stepping forward more.

Klepto smirked and slowly lowered his gun until it was pointed at San. “Let’s test that, shall we?”

“I’d prefer not to.”

“Crescent, what’s he talking about?” Mingi asked, never taking his eyes off of the villain.

“Phoenix, don’t let him touch your skin. He can steal senses from you, or something. He took my sense of touch yesterday and it still isn’t back,” San told his teammate quietly enough so Klepto couldn’t hear.

Mingi nodded in understanding and widened his stance a bit more, ready to attack when he needed.

According to San: Mingi is an idiot, but he isn’t stupid. He knows when he needs to be on the defensive and when he needs to attack, even when their leader isn’t there to back them up.

“I’m gonna follow your lead, okay?” Mingi said. San confirmed and printed straight towards Klepto. 

The movement seemed to confuse Klepto as he hesitated long enough for San to get in close and hit him with the water he gathered earlier. Klepto was knocked to the ground, but he quickly rolled and stood up fast enough so San couldn’t hit him again.

He wasn’t on the offensive this time, which confused San greatly, but he couldn’t think about that at the moment.

San turned to hit Klepto, but the villain seemingly kicked San’s back, sending him sprawling onto the grass.

It didn’t hurt San at all, but the force of the kick made his head jerk, making him slightly dizzy.

“Ouch.”

San looked up just in time to see Mingi lunging for Klepto. 

The villain dodged and took several big steps away from the two heroes.

San saw Mingi steady himself, getting a fireball ready in his hand a couple yards away from himself.

Mingi launched the fireball just as San saw Klepto open up the bulky trench coat he had on.

His eyes widened when he noticed something strange strapped to the villain’s chest.

A sick smile was plastered on Klepto’s face as the fire made contact with his chest. He was then on fire. On fire and running towards the two.

San tried to get up quickly, wanting to get away from whatever was going to happen.

He looked up as a large thing of metal covered his field of view. 

Something close exploded. Something way too close.

It was like the force of several grenages from a close distance that knocked the flat metal into San, pushing him to the ground.

His ears were ringing. He didn’t feel like anything was wrong, so he quickly stood up and looked around, seeing Wooyoung in his uniform slowly getting up.

That explained the metal.

“Brass?! You okay?” San asked urgently. Wooyoung nodded, coughing a bit. The wind seemed to be knocked out of him.

After a couple of seconds, Wooyoung looked up to San’s face with wide eyes. “Where’s Phoenix?!”

San’s eyes widened in response to the question and he immediately began scanning the area.

“I tried to cover him too. Klepto had freaking bombs strapped to him!” Wooyoung explained, breath heaving.

San spotted a figure on the ground a couple yards away covered in a similar metal disc to theirs.

“Found him!” San yelled, rushing towards the red-headed hero.

The two quickly run over to him, San having slight discomfort doing so, but not feeling anything painful.

“Phoenix! Are you okay?” Wooyoung yelled when he saw Mingi shove the metal off of him.

“Ow…” He grumbled. San saw him squeezing his eyes shut.

The two boyfriends skidded to a halt beside the fire hero.

“Hey, look at me,” San instructed. Mingi looked like he was struggling to peel his eyes open.

“Hurts...but I’m fine,” Mingi said, still not opening his eyes, but still waving them off.

“If it hurts, then you’re not fine,” Wooyoung pointed out.

Mingi reached up to the back of his head and winced.

“Possible concussion?” San asked. He tried to ignore the uncomfortable feeling he felt by focusing on the younger, but his head was beginning to become a bit fuzzy.

“Concus…” Mingi trailed off, sounding confused.

“Definitely,” Wooyoung said, scanning the rest of the taller. 

San shook his head to get rid of the fuzzy feeling and noticed something sticking out of Mingi’s thigh. He tapped Wooyoung’s shoulder to get his attention.

“Shrapnel...thigh,” San tried to say. His voice sounded slurred to himself, but he didn’t know why that would be.

Wooyoung looked at Mingi’s thigh, “It doesn’t look too bad. An easy fix for Prowler.”

San stood up, not feeling right.

He wasn’t in pain, why…

Mingi let out a gasp and San looked down at him and saw his eyes wide and staring at San. Wooyoung whipped his head up to Mingi’s face, then tracked his gaze to San.

The youngest let out a gasp and quickly stood up in front of San. His gaze was lowered towards San’s middle.

San could tell something was wrong from the way the other two were looking at him. 

He followed Wooyoung’s gaze down towards his stomach and blanched when he saw a big splotch of a dark red color coming from right under his vest. 

He took the vest off with shaky hands and stared at the quickly growing red spot in his side. There was a slightly longer piece of metal sticking out from the center of the red spot.

“Oh…” San trailed off, his vision blurring. Black dots were racing across his eyes. He brought up a hand to the spot and pulled it away, blood coming with it.

He slumped to his knees, not bothering to support himself with his arms.

Wooyoung quickly fell to his knees beside him and tried to tell San to not pass out or go to sleep.

He wasn’t listening, he just kept staring down at the blood on his hands.

His vision was going in and out of focus.

His ears were ringing again. 

Distantly he could hear someone calling for help on his phone. Probably...Mingi?

San didn’t know why he was so confused, but he just stared at his hands.

“Babe, hey, listen to me. Please give me something,” Wooyoung’s voice rang through San’s head.

He blinked, but when he opened his eyes, he was suddenly staring up at the sky. Wooyoung’s blurry face was staring down at him without his sunglasses on. The younger’s eyes seemed to glisten more than normal.

Was he crying?

Why was he crying?

San couldn’t process any other thoughts. His brain was too fuzzy. 

There was more yelling and more of Wooyoung’s face in front of his own, but the black dots were starting to overwhelm his vision.

His breathing was becoming more and more labored as he came a little more out of his shock. His eyes widened when he processed more of what was happening.

“Woo…?” San breathed out.

“Hey, I’m here, I’m here. Please try and stay awake, okay? For me?”

San’s eyelids became harder and harder to keep open.

“San? San?!”

He couldn’t help it. He felt so tired and drained.

San let his eyes close.

He could hear someone yelling his name, but he couldn’t really register who it was.

Pretty soon he didn’t register anything but blackness.

\--------------------

Something metal clanged against the tile floor.

San’s eyes flew open at the sound. He immediately regretted that when he was met with bright fluorescent lights that seemed to sear his eyes.

He sucked in a deep breath and squeezed his eyes back shut. He could tell he was in a slightly elevated sleeping position.

“Sannie?”

San opened his eyes slowly this time and turned his head to see his boyfriend looking at him with a fearful look in his eyes.

“Hey, Woo,” San croaked out.

“You idiot. You almost died.”

San was immediately wrapped up in Wooyoung’s arms. He leaned into the touch and the warm feeling that always accompanied his boyfriend.

“You’re so warm. I love it.”

Wooyoung tensed and pulled away from San, making the older pout.

“You can feel me now?” Wooyoung asked, grabbing San’s hand. San gripped his boyfriend’s hand tightly.

“Y-yeah? Is that bad?”

Wooyoung turned away and looked to the other side of the room. San followed his gaze as it landed on Jongho sitting on another hospital style bed with his legs hanging off.

San realized that they were in the medical room in the house.

“Hyung, sorry I woke you up. I dropped a metal cup,” Jongho said when he met San’s gaze.

“You’re alright. Why am I...in here?” San asked, a little confused.

Wooyoung had moved so he was in San’s field of view. San tried to sit up more, but he felt something bulky wrapped around his middle. Wooyoung put a hand on his shoulder and gently pushed him back down.

“We fought Klepto, remember? He...exploded? Yeah, he exploded,” Wooyoung explained.

Once the short explanation was finished, San’s head began to throb. He could vaguely remember the explosion after Mingi threw a ball of fire at Klepto, then-

His thoughts were cut off by a burning pain in his side. He let out a cry and curled in on himself, not caring about the bulky stuff on his midsection.

“San?!”

“I’ll grab the hyungs.”

San could feel the hot tears streaming down his face as he cried from the pain.

“H-hurts.”

“It’s okay. I’m here, It’s okay. Hyungs are coming to help you. Just stay with me, okay? Hold my hand. Feel how warm it is.” San grabbed Wooyoung’s hand and squeezed it hard.

He didn’t know how long he sat there with his boyfriend’s hand in a crushing grip, but soon enough, more people were in the room.

“Wooyoung, step away. Let me heal him as much as I can.” San felt Wooyoung’s hand slip out of his and almost cried harder.

“San, It’s Yunho, I’m gonna help you out, okay? Seonghwa-hyung is gonna give you some morphine to help with the pain,” Yunho explained as calmly as he could. San nodded in understanding, his eyes still squeezed shut.

The shirt he had on was pulled up, causing the cold air to hit San’s skin and make him shiver. The bulky thing on San’s side was peeled off and cold hands were placed on his skin. He flinched at the contact, but didn’t make any other move to get away from it.

He opened his eyes a sliver when he realized the pain was fading a little bit. 

He saw glowing green eyes focused on San’s lower stomach. He saw Yunho’s forehead covered in sweat. The healer’s breathing seemed to be getting a bit heavier. 

San saw Seonghwa walk up behind Yunho with an empty syringe.

“I got some morphine in him,” San’s eyebrows furrowed. That would explain the pain lessening, but when did he stick a needle in him? “Yunho, he’ll be fine now. You look like you’re going to pass out any second. Stop.”

The green glowing in Yunho’s eyes faded and San could only see him heaving some breaths. 

“Yeah...I think I need a nap now,” yunho said, wiping his forehead with his sleeve. The taller man walked out of the room, leaving San with Seonghwa and Wooyoung.

Seonghwa leaned down close to San’s face, “Hey, I’m glad you can feel again, but get some rest, okay? You lost a lot of blood.”

San nodded in confirmation and turned to Wooyoung. He held out his hand to his boyfriend, hoping the younger would take it.

“Please?”

Wooyoung smiled and placed his hand in San’s. San squeezed it, not as much as he did when he was in pain, but enough to feel it.

“I’m glad you’re okay, Sannie. I was really worried about you,” Wooyoung said quietly.

San gave him a small smile, “I’m just glad I can feel your warmth again. You have no idea how much I missed it.” His words began to slur with tiredness.

Wooyoung let out a breathy laugh. “Go to sleep, okay?”

San nodded slightly and let his eyes drift close.

\------------------

The first thing he noticed when he woke up again was the fact that his side wasn’t burning like it did earlier, it was more of a dull throb.

The second thing he noticed made him panic a little.

His hand is cold and Wooyoung isn’t in the room.

There are some tears that fall onto his cheek at the realization. He really wanted Wooyoung’s warmth with him. He really needed to be comforted. He missed that warmth so much, even if the feeling was only gone for a day or so.

San stared up at the ceiling and let his tears flow.

He finally heard the door open, then slightly rushed footsteps made their way to his bedside.

“Babe, I’m so sorry I left you. I was asking Seonghwa-hyung something. Are you okay?” Wooyoung asked him hurriedly. 

San sniffled, “Yeah, I’m fine. Nothing hurts anymore, but I was just shocked when I woke up and you weren’t there. Sorry for freaking out.”

Wooyoung placed a hand on San’s cheek. “Don’t worry about that. I have something to make up for that too.”

San tilted his head in question.

Wooyoung smiled. “Seonghwa-hyung said we could go back to your own bed!” He exclaimed.

San found the energy to chuckle. “I would like that very much. These beds aren’t the most comfortable. Hyung has a lot of money, would it kill him to get comfortable hospital beds?”

“Have you been in an actual hospital bed? They aren’t the most comfortable. These are way better than those,” Wooyoung said, making San roll his eyes.

Wooyoung helped San get out of the bed carefully. His legs were wobbly from disuse, but they somehow managed to make it back upstairs and into San’s room.

The two laid on the bed, careful not to jostle too much. San had to lie on his back, but Wooyoung cuddled him as much as he could. 

The younger’s arms were wrapped around San’s chest, meaning one of his arms were going to fall asleep eventually, but neither of them cared.

Wooyoung’s head was tucked into the crook of San’s neck. San turned his head and gave Wooyoung a kiss on his forehead.

“Hyung, go to sleep. I wanna sleep,” Wooyoung complained.

San looked over at his alarm clock and saw that the time was four in the evening.

“How long was I out?”

Wooyoung moved his head to look at the clock as well. “Um...looks like a little over a day, probably,” He explained.

San hummed, “Neat, I guess. Why do you want to sleep? It’s only four.”

“I’m emotionally exhausted.”

“Understandable, Klepto literally exploded, didn’t he? Emotionally draining, indeed. I do need to sleep.”

Wooyoung nuzzled closer into San.

San really loved his boyfriend’s always warm temperature. There was no way he could live happily without it.

Wooyoung’s breath was becoming slow and steady, meaning he was asleep.

San smiled against his boyfriend’s hair and his eyes drifted closed.

After several moments of calm, a thought struck him.

“Did I leave my motorcycle at the park?!?”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry
> 
> Anywho, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Let me know what you thought. I really appreciate comments and kudos!!!
> 
> Do you want to read Yeosang's, Hongjoong's, or Mingi's story next?
> 
> Let me know!
> 
> Have a good one, home slices!!!
> 
> My Twitter: [@Chirp_B](https://twitter.com/Chirp_B)
> 
> My Ko-fi: [ChirpB](https://ko-fi.com/chirpb)


End file.
